Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 14
Synopsis On Christmas Eve, Nepgear, Uni and Histoire are picking out gifts to give. Nepgear has found the perfect gift to give her sister. Histoire thinks Neptune will love it. Uni wonders why the younger sister is giving gifts to the older sister. Nepgear hears rustling and wonders if that is Neptune. A shadowy figure wobbles towards Nepgear and Uni scaring Nepgear. It is Blanc and she requests help from the candidates. Nepgear is worried about how pale she is and Uni tells her to sit down first. Nepgear asks her what she needs help with. Blanc shows her a gift for Rom and Ram. Nepgear is sure they will be overjoyed to get this. Blanc tells them she needs to give this to Rom and Ram without being seen. Uni tells her that is easy as she can just wait for them to fall asleep. Blanc explains that Rom and Ram are very excited and won't go to sleep. Blanc has seen Rom and Ram's strong desire to directly ask Santa for their gift this year. They have planned to set up traps in the hallway so that Santa cannot pass undetected. Nepgear and Uni find this to be a quirky problem. Blanc asks for the two's help to act friendly towards the two. Neptune walks in and sees Blanc and hugs her, wondering if she is staying for a sleepover, as the Christmas party is tomorrow. Neptune asks if she likes deep fried food as they have plenty. Blanc tells Neptune that she told her to cling to her like this. Blanc carries Neptune out of the room and asks Nepgear not to tell Neptune about this since she has a big mouth. Nepgear and Uni understand and they will help Blanc distract the twins. The three return to Lowee to see the Christmas festivities in full swing. Back in Lowee's Basilicom, Blanc shows Nepgear and Uni a map of the Basilicom to the twins' room. There are 3 hallways leading up to the twins' rooms, of which, 2 are filled with traps, the other is barricaded. The 3 hallways merge into one hallway that connect to Rom and Ram's room and the twins are patrolling that one hallway. Nepgear and Uni are impressed by the detail of the map and the fact, the twins can set this up as well as Blanc's ability to scout. Nepgear and Uni realize they have underestimated the twins, and Blanc admits she has no idea how the twins learned to set up such traps, but she has a plan. She will use the airway in the vents to bypass the barricade, while Nepgear and Uni are to distract the twins, so she can safely make it to their rooms. Later, in the early morning of Christmas, Ram is glad that her barricade is complete, now there is no path Santa can take without being detected. She asks Rom if she is sleepy yet, which she is not. Ram wonders what Santa will look like. Rom looks over and sees Nepgear signaling to her. Nepgear has triggered a trap to reach the twins, and Rom wonders what Nepgear is doing in the middle of the night. Nepgear thought Rom might be getting cold, so she has a warm smoothie for Rom. Rom happily takes this as Nepgear discreetly signals to Blanc that Rom is distracted. Meanwhile, Uni distracts Ram by offering to play a game with her. Blanc quietly leaves from the vents and rushes to the twins' room. Rom finishes her smoothie and begins to get back in position to catch Santa. Nepgear quickly hugs Rom, saying it would warm her up quicker. Ram sees how close the two are getting and she tells Nepgear to let go of Rom. Ram sees Santa running into the twins' room. The twins transform to their HDD and the White Sisters rush into their room. Blanc quickly delivers the presents and wonders how she will get out. The window is locked so... The white sisters bust in and can't find Santa. Their presents are delivered so they open them up to find out it is what they wanted, a 1-color star pen from Ninpendo. White Heart escaped from the White Sisters through the chimney. She sneezes due to how cold it is. Rom and Ram get tired and fall asleep. With a job well done, Nepgear thanks Uni for her help. Nepgear then rushes back to Planeptune's Basilicom to give her sister, her gift without her noticing. She tells Uni she will see her tomorrow at the Christmas party. Uni realizes that she has not gotten Noire a gift yet, so she rushes off to the early Christmas morning market. Back in Planeptune's Basilicom, Neptune and Histore says good morning to a sleepy Nepgear. Nepgear is surprised to see a gloomy Neptune, wearing her gift controller covers. Nepgear asks Neptune what is wrong. Neptune explains that Santa brought her a gift. Nepgear asks if she does not like them. Neptune explains she loves them but the box they came in was too big. It stretched out her stocking. Nepgear is sad as she messed up. Histoire tells her not to worry as she will get a new stocking. Key Events *Christmas arrives to Gamindustri *Rom and Ram attempt to catch Santa (Blanc) *Blanc gets Nepgear and Uni to help her deliver Rom and Ram's presents undetected New Characters *None Navigation Category:MangaCategory:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters